benny_hillfandomcom-20200214-history
Dimton On Sea
Bio Dimton On Sea is the seaside resort town possibly near Little Dimpton, probably in Essex County, England near London. The beach is well recognized by the stone wall around the beach separating it from the thoroughfare and located below a series of stone and concrete steps with changing booths for the visitors. There are several restaurants nearby including Costa Patatas. The location is frequented by body builders and dancers and is likely the same location where The Hungry Bride met her husband. The area is frequented by many beautiful girls (Sue Upton and Sharon Fussey), many of whom appreciate the many sea shells that can be found. Tourist Ted Tingley (Benny Hill) observes the bikini-clad beauties while in conversation with an acquaintance (John Quayle), but he soon gets distracted by another young lady (Mandy Perryment?) Strolling by the changing booths, he's distracted by other strange sights. One young lady in a booth (Stephanie Lawrence?) has a body facing two separate directions and another has a male arm and leg (Mandy Perryment?), who ends up stealing his watch after distracting him with a note. Close to the beach are a few restaurants, such as the Costa Patatas, with a "Guess Your Weight" machine out front. When one of the young ladies (Stephanie Lawrence) checks out the machine, the arms of a guy (Ken Sedd?) inside it and grab her, and she flees after kicking it. A judge (Len Keyes) also wanders the area, having confused the tennis court signs for a judicial court, and Ted checks out one of the restaurants, but the cheap prices on the doors eventually lead him to the back alley. Trying again, he finally makes his way back in to the restaurant area. Briefly distracted by a waitress (Mandy Perryment?), he checks out the food cubbyholes looking for something to eat only to get hit in the face with a pie. Returning to the beach, Ted catches up with friends (Len Keyes and John Quayle), the three of them ogling an attractive woman (Sue Upton) relaxing in a beach chair and taking turns to look up her skirt. To deter their unwarranted interest, she changes to a bikini as the guys wander off distracted by yet another beauty (Sandra Hamilton). On January 16, 1984, a man in a boater hat (Benny Hill) shows up looking to meet a girl. On arrival, he ogles one young girl (Louise English) and briefly steps into a lobster trap before stumbling over a towel on the sand and getting shooed off by another young lady (Elfrida Ashworth). He wanders off to the restaurant where he accidentally annoys one young lady (Lisa Mulidore) and two more at a table (Louise English and Fiona Sloman?). However, as he tries to leave, an attractive woman (Jenny Westbrook) flirts with him and gets his attention, and gets him to order some drinks. Getting the drinks, he tosses his hat into an empty chair, but the whole pretext is to get him to watch her little girl (Jade Westbrook) as she runs an errand. Meanwhile, his hat gets crushed and the girl drinks the extra beer. Meanwhile, the young girl (Louise English) from before comes back, possibly to apologize, but the girl makes so much noise hidden behind a menu with her balloon that it sounds like the man is gassy. Meanwhile, a waitress (Debi Gaye) brings over pastries for the girl as boater hat man finally makes time with another young lady (Lindsay Neil), but the little girl hits him in the face with a tart and ruins his only chance. Back out on the beach, the girl kicks a ball which hits a male sunbather (Bob Todd). As things nearly comes to blows, the girl wanders in and out of a changing curtain on the beach. As boater hat man goes looking for her, he surprises the young lady in it (Louise English) and knocks over all the other curtains, earning the wrath of the ladies in them (Lisa Mulidore/Erica Lynley/Lindsay Neil/Elfrida Ashworth?) and ire of everyone else on the beach (Bob Todd and Jon Jon Keefe). Fleeing into a structure near the boardwalk, he hides behind a bench to lose them, catching up with the girl again and taking her for a ride on a merry-go-round. Trivia * This location is a reference to Little Dimpton, the location of several sketches from 1982. * The start of the sketch features Benny Hill as the heavily sun-burned host of "Holiday Time," a television travel show. The assistant who steps on camera and touches his burned skin is possibly Tina Bond. * The three female tourists before Len Keyes appears as the judge are Sandra Hamilton and possibly Sharon and Tina Bond. * The food cubicles open to Roger Finch (goose) who grabs Stephanie Lawrence, Len Keyes (raspberry fool), Roger Finch (punch), Erica Lynley (Manchester tart) and Victoria Shellard (custard surprise). The identity of the shapely actress (dumplings) is unrevealed. * The members of Sam's Set, Caroline Sargeant, Sharon Fussey, Sandra Hamilton and Erica Lynley made headlines in the British press when they refused to wear the skimpy bikini attire for the beach side section of the sketch. They instead turned to fully clothed roles and Sue Upton played the girl on the beach. * Elfrida's associate on the beach in the 1984 sketch is Lindsay Neil. * Ken Sedd and Jon Jon Keefe play two background diners in the restaurant in the 1984 sketch. Episode(s) * Friday Night Fever * A Packed Program * The Bionic Baby * A Tribute to the Lower Tidmarsh Volunteer Fire Brigade * Scuttle-Vision Gallery Dimton000.JPG Dimton00.JPG Dimton01.JPG Dimton02.JPG Dimton03.JPG Dimton04.JPG Dimton05.JPG Dimton06.JPG Dimton07.JPG Dimton008.JPG Dimton09.JPG Dimton10.JPG Dimton11.JPG Dimton12.JPG Dimton13.JPG Dimton14.JPG Dimton15.JPG Dimton16.JPG Dimton17.JPG Dimton18.JPG Bride00.JPG Bride03.JPG Bride04.JPG Bride06.JPG Beach00.JPG Beach01.JPG Beach02.JPG Beach03.JPG Beach04.JPG Beach06.JPG Beach07.JPG Beach08.JPG Beach09.JPG Beach10.JPG Beach11.JPG Beach12.JPG Beach13.JPG Beach14.JPG Beach15.JPG Beach16.JPG Beach17.JPG Beach18.JPG Beach19.JPG Beach20.JPG Category:Sketches Category:Locations